A connector, as a connection assembly for an electron element, an electric appliance and the like, can take effects of wiring and electrification so as to achieve good connection function of wiring and electrification, is an important wiring component for electric appliance connection and connection between a terminal and another terminal.
In related techniques, the connector typically adopts the following two manners when in wiring:
Mode 1: peeling a wire sheath, riveting a terminal and inserting a wire for connection. Defects: wiring steps are complicated and inconvenient for local operation, the wire is difficult to disassemble, and wire connection is unstable.
Mode 2: peeling a wire sheath, soldering, and inserting a wire for connection. Defects: wiring steps are complicated and inconvenient for local operation, and wire connection is unstable.